knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Diamond
Pink Diamond is a character from Steven Universe and is the main protagonist in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, acting as the team leader and appointed as the Knight of Diamonds, she strives to be as great a leader as she can be, while having to deal with all the insanity of threats from other universes. Personality Pink is a kind-hearted being who is usually full of energy and ready to stand up for that which she feels is right. Unlike her fellow Diamonds, she treats all of her associates with the utmost respect, whether they be human, robot, or gem. She does possess a large amount of self-doubt because of how often the other Diamonds would dismiss her ideas, but with help from fellow knights like Ryoma, she's willing to improve anyway she can. History Pre-Series Created some thousands of years ago in her universe, Pink was excluded from most diamond activities, most likely due to her smaller stature and more child-like tendencies. Instead, to help keep up the morale on Homeworld, she would throw balls and other celebrations. Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities & Equipment Shield Like most Gems, Pink is able to summon her own personal weapon. In her case, she's able to summon a pink shield, which she can morph into a protective bubble, spiked ball, or simply enlarge it to protect her comrades. Sword Shapeshifting Like most Gems, Pink is able to shapeshift her form however she likes. In Pink's case though, she just uses it to take the form of a human to explore the city and other human-sized activities. Rose Flash Pink charges the energy in her gem and forms a large ball of energy. She then launches it at the opponent, which envelopes them and thrusts across the field for a good distance before erupting into a huge explosion of pink energy. Rose Shine Spark Combo attack w/ Getter Dragon: Pink fires a Rose Flash at Getter Dragon as it charges its Shine Spark. The attack's energy mixes with Dragon's Getter energy, creating a white and pink aura around it, and as Dragon charges through the opponent, it creates a much more devastating blast. Triple Crystal Attack Combo attack w/ Usagi Tsukino & Star Butterfly: Final Dynamic Special Combo attack w/ Getter Dragon, Usagi Tsukino, Mazinger Z, Star Butterfly and Great Mazinger: As Star, Usagi, Z and Great blast the opponent with a Double Princess Beam and a Double Burning Fire, Pink charges a Rose Flash and launches it at Dragon, creating a Rose Shine Spark as Dragon charges through the opponent. Relationships Pearl In her days of Homeworld, Pearl was one of Pink's only friends (granted, she was created to keep her happy, but still). Pearl always serves as Pink's morale compass and Darrell Boxman After assisting him when they first met, Darrell and Pink immediately got along with how they were looked down upon in their families and with their more child-like tendencies. They share a somewhat brother-sister relationship, always picking each other back up onto their feet when they're down and watch each other's backs on the battlefield. Ryoma Nagare Ryoma is Pink's biggest inspiration for fighting for justice, acting as sort of an older brother to her. He helps her give advise on leadership and trains her to hone her fighting skills. Hayato Jin Hayato is Pink's main strategist, either laying down battle strategies or giving out other general suggestions. Koji Kabuto While respecting her as a leader, Koji is usually the one to point out the faults in Pink's plans and is the most vocal upon the silliness of a given situation. That said, . In fact, she actually respects Koji for his outbursts, seeing as she sometimes doesn't have enough courage to do it herself. Star Butterfly Usagi Tsukino Starscream Tetsuya Tsurugi Notes Pink, Star and Usagi share a dynamic similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls, with Pink taking Blossom's spot in the trio. Like Star and Usagi, many of Pink's relationships are based off of Steven's dynamics between the Crystal Gems and Steven's other friends in the original Steven Universe series: * Ryoma/Garnet * Domon/Ruby * Rain/Sapphire * Hayato/Pearl * Star/Amethyst * Darrell/Connie * Shannon/Peridot * Starscream/Lapis Lazuli * Demolisher/Bismuth * Tetsuya/Greg * Koji/Lars * Sayaka/Sadie * Mordecai, Rigby & CJ/Sour Cream, Buck Dewey & Jenny Pizza Category:Crystal Knights Category:Gems Category:Royalty Category:Sword-Wielders Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network